Venezia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Grand Duchy of Venezia was an Autocratic Ducal State whose population was over 80% Italian. It is now deposed. The Grand Duchy was founded on August 30, 2008, and its last state religion was Baha'i Faith. (The official state religion was changed several times over Venezia's history). The Duchy was ruled by a hereditary line of Dukes, namely, the Noble House of Sensibaugh, which is a Rhinish line by origin, but had maintained Venetian nationality for many generations. Venezia gained worldwide acclaim for its production of sugar, silver, and fine jewelry. Venezia strove to maintain neutrality in warfare, which ultimately proved its downfall, as its primary national goal was international banking, though war was an option. Venezia had an open border immigration policy. Venezia was a member of Ragnarok from its founding. Origins (thanks to Wikipedia.org) While there are no historical records that deal directly with the origins of Venice, the available evidence has led several historians to agree that the original population of Venice comprised refugees from Roman cities such as Padua, Aquileia, Altino and Concordia (modern Portogruaro) who were fleeing successive waves of Germanic invasions and Huns. Some late Roman sources reveal the existence of fishermen on the islands in the original marshy lagoons. They were referred to as incola lacunae (lagoon dwellers). Beginning in 166-168, the Quadi and Marcomanni destroyed the main center in the area, the current Oderzo. The Roman defences were again overthrown in the early 5th century by the Visigoths and, some 50 years later, by the Huns led by Attila. The last and most enduring irruption was that of the Lombards in 568. This left the Eastern Roman Empire a small strip of coast in current Veneto, and the main administrative and religious entities were therefore transferred to this remaining dominion. New ports were built, including those at Malamocco and Torcello in the Venetian lagoon. The Byzantine domination of central and northern Italy was subsequently largely eliminated by the conquest of the Exarchate of Ravenna in 751 by Aistulf. During this period, the seat of the local Byzantine governor (the "duke/doux", later "doge") was situated in Malamocco. Settlement across the islands in the lagoon probably increased in correspondence with the Lombard conquest of the Byzantine territories. In 775-776, the bishopric seat of Olivolo (Helipolis) was created. During the reign of duke Agnello Particiaco (811-827) the ducal seat was moved from Malamocco to the highly protected Rialto (Rivoalto, "High Shore") island, the current location of Venice. The monastery of St. Zachary and the first ducal palace and basilica of St. Mark, as well as a walled defense (civitatis murus) between Olivolo and Rialto were subsequently built here. In 828, the new city's prestige was raised by the theft of the relics of St. Mark the Evangelist from Alexandria, which were placed in the new basilica. The patriarchal seat was also moved to Rialto. As the community continued to develop and as Byzantine power waned, it led to the growth of autonomy and eventual independence. The Venetian Republic was a major maritime power during the Middle Ages and Renaissance, and a staging area for the Crusades and the Battle of Lepanto, as well as a very important center of commerce (especially silk, wheat and spices) and art in the 13th century up to the end of the 17th century. Modern History (IC) On the 30th of August, 2008, facing the very real threat of the ultimate flooding of Venice, due to the rising waters of the Adriatic Sea, and with no help in sight from the Global community, let alone the Italian Government, the citizens of Venice became the first nation of the 21st Century to insight a banking revolution. Christened the Voodooan Revolt (as it is believed that many of the driving members behind the movement were secretly practitioners of Voodoo) the free people of Venice pooled their money, and under the guidance of a young, Rhinish banking maverick, Lee Allen du Sensibaugh II, were able to purchase the islands of Venice, and, thus, independence from Italy. However, this proved to be the easiest part of the long struggle of the re-instated Grand Duchy of Venezia. With their newly purchased freedom, the people of Venezia faced an ensuing juggernaut of problems. After the $7.8 billion purchase, the nation and its people were bankrupt. The city of Venice herself was crumbling and mildewed, the Harbor had been closed due to lack of funding, there was no way to maintain any of the existing infrastructure, including electricity and running water, and the people quickly became locked in a heated and frenzied debate over the leadership of the foundling nation. Monsieur du Sensibaugh, quickly emerged the victor of the debate, largely due to his uncanny bargaining skills that enabled the Venetian people to purchase the city. In early September, that same year, M. du Sensibaugh was named Il Premiere Nuevo Doge (The First New Duke). Doge Lee Allen I (affectionately called Doge Leelee il Premiere) tackled the towering economic quagmire with veracity and cunning, equal only to his dealings with the Italian Govt. in the earlier purchase of the islands. Acting quickly, Il Doge attracted the interest of several foreign powers in, what has been internationally referred to as, the Black Market, and through several lucrative technological and banking contracts, was able to acquire the funds necessary to begin the restoration of the justly named, legendary "Queen of Cities." Over 100 Days/CN years later, thanks to The Bedrock Banking Foundation founded by Doge Lee Allen I, the Grand Duchy of Venezia has built itself into a precocious banking magnate. The city of Venice, herself, has been fully restored to her former glory and the duchy has expanded (through continual land purchases from the European community) to include the former nations of Switzerland, Austria, Croatia, Corsica, Slovenia, San Marco, Monaco, Lichtenstein, Vatican City, Southern Germany, Eastern France, Western Hungary, Southern Czech Republic, Western Slovakia, Northern Serbia, and all of Northern and Central Italy. Map of Modern Venice The Fall of Venezia The Pax Venezium, Enacted by Founder Doge Lee Allen I, lasted for many ages. However, during the reign of his successor, Lee Allen II, Global War broke out in late April, 2009. Though the direct causes of the war have yet, to date, to be clearly determined, its effects in Venezia are known. Having never known war, and being a thrifty nation of bankers, the Venezians were quickly sieged and overpowered. Paris bore the greatest brunt of the onslaught, with casualties ranking in the hundreds of thousands on both sides. Doge Lee Allen II managed to escape Blickling Hall in Norfolk, the ancestral home of his mother's family, the Earls of Essex. There he waits in exile, the guest of his aging aunt, Charlotte, Lady Northampton. The Venezian Government was formally deposed May 7, 2009. Views of Venice Category:Nations Category:Venezia